Protecting Sam
by ILuvLuckyandElizabeth
Summary: This takes place after 5x16 and After my story Maybe I Am Castiel Has something to Tell Dean and Bobby that they won't Believe


**Disclaimer,**

**I do not and never will own Supernatural or Sam and Dean because if I did Ruby would still be alive**

This takes place after 5x16

**(Bobby's house Later that night ) **

"Sam you feeling alright there boy" asked Bobby

"What… oh yeah Bobby just tired think I am going to head up to bed night guys" said Sam as he went up to the room he was sleeping in

"Okay what's wrong with him" asked Bobby looking at Dean

"Nothing" said Dean

"Come on Dean what do you take me for I can tell something ain't right" said Bobby

"Fine when we were up there we got to relive our best memories and one of his had to do with that demon Bi**h Ruby and since then he's been acting weird" said Dean

"Did he tell you why" asked Bobby

"He just said that he thought that Ruby wouldn't have done what she did he said he doesn't understand it the way he was talking you would think he was in love with her and I told him that" said Dean

"And what did he say" asked Bobby

"That maybe he was but what dose it matter now" said a disgusted Dean

"How can he think that she wouldn't do that she is a demon" Dean added

"Because she didn't" said Castiel who had been quite until that point

"What yeah she did she used him to end the world she played him" said an outraged Dean

"Why do you think she did that" asked Castiel

"Because she's a demon" said Dean

"So was that girl Casey in Ohio but when Sam shot her you told him not to" said Castiel

"Well….That … was different" said Dean

"I Have something I think you should see" said Castiel and before Dean or Bobby could say anything Castiel had put his hands on their foreheads and when they opened their eyes they were in and very big and fancy room that Dean remembered being in with Zachariah

"Why are we here what about the angels" asked Dean

"You needn't worry this is only a memory look over there " replied Castiel as Dean and Bobby looked over and saw a women with long dark hair and a leather jacket that Dean saw was Ruby

"What is this" asked Dean

"Watch" said Castiel as several men walked in Dean knew a few Zachariah, Uriel and Castiel and a few other men Dean didn't know but were sure were Angels came in to

"_So Ruby how's it going is everything in order" asked Zachariah_

"_Everything's fine" said Ruby in a sharp tone of voice _

"_Then What's wrong they said that you needed to talk to me" asked Zachariah_

"_Yah I came here to tell you pi** off and find someone else to do your dirty work cause I am done" said Ruby _

"_What do you mean your done he hasn't done what he was suppose to yet" yelled Uriel _

"_And he wont I am telling him the truth you think I don't know what your doing telling Dean that if he doesn't get Sam to stop that you'll kill Sam but you really want Sam to use his powers so that Sam and Dean will fight more and when the time comes for Sam to say yes to Lucifer he will because Dean left him and he has no one left and then you'll make Dean think that if he says yes to Michael that he could save Sam because he'll do anything to save his brother but Sam won't live long enough for Dean to save him will he" Said Ruby _

"_If you don't do this then we have no more use for you and we'll send you back to hell" said a outraged Uriel _

"_Go ahead do what ever you want to me I don't care but I will not set here and let you hurt Sam" Yelled Ruby _

" _If he doesn't do it then we have no further use for him either and we'll kill him now" said Uriel _

"_But if you get him to do this we will promise that no harm will befall your Precious Sam but if not then we shall have him killed " said Zachariah _

"_Castiel will you go to earth and dispose of the Boy demon king" said Zachariah _

_Wile Castiel gave him a small nod and turned to walk away_

"_Wait" yelled Ruby _

"_You Promise that nothing will happen to Sam I don't care what happens to me but promise that nothing bad will happen to Sam and I'll do it" said Ruby _

"_Well this is odd and Demon in Love with a hunter that's not something you see everyday but yes I promise nothing will happen to him" said a highly amused Zachariah _

"_Then I'll do it" said a defeated Ruby _

"_That's a good girl you better run along now Lover boy is probably wondering where you are we can't give the game away oh and by the way you can't tell him anything Castiel take her back" said Zachariah as he and the other angels left the room leaving Castiel and Ruby alone in the room _

"_Let's go" said Castiel walking over to Ruby grabbing her arm and disappearing _

The Room changed until Dean and Bobby found themselves outside a motel

"_I Need you to give me the note you left for Sam he can never find it" said Castiel _

"_Fine I'll go get it" said Ruby as she went in to the motel room and came back with a letter _

"_Here ya happy" asked Ruby wile handing Castiel the letter _

"_You should go inside Sam will be back soon" replied Castiel _

"_I am going" said Ruby as she made her way in the room and close the door not even an moment latter a Black and yellow car pulled up and parked in fount of the room and out came Sam with a bag of take out he didn't seem to see Castiel standing off to the side as he went in the curtains were open giving Both Castiel's Dean and Bobby a good look inside _

_Even if they couldn't hear what they were saying they saw that they were talking and a minute latter they saw Ruby lean up and kiss Sam and him kiss her back _

Then everything started to go black and when Dean and Bobby opened their eyes they were back in Bobby's house

"Was that real" asked Bobby

"Yes it was everything as I saw it" said Castiel

"So she never wanted to end the world" asked Dean

"No Never all she wanted to do was protect Sam" said Castiel

"Your sure" asked Dean

"Yes at first Sam was just a side note she wanted to make sure she was fine then I don't know she spent a lot of time with him and then all she cared about was Sam" said Castiel

"But Sam said that she started going all evil Yay the world is ending after he killed Lilith" said Dean

"She was still protecting Sam she knew she was going to die so she made it seem like it was her idea so that you wouldn't know that it was Zachariah just in case they try to kill Sam after that because if you knew their plan wouldn't work" said Castiel

"What happened to that note she had" asked Dean

"I Still have it" replied Castiel

"Maybe you should give it to Sam" said Bobby

"I Don't know if that is a really good Idea" said Dean

"Dean he needs to know" said Bobby

"Alright you can give it to him tomorrow but for now it's been a long day and I think we should hit the hay" sad Dean wile he and Bobby started walking to their rooms Castiel was the last one in the living room just standing there in the dark

"Why would they hit hay" he ponder to himself as he settled into the couch to wait till morning

**a/n Well there you go that's part two hope you liked it and thank you to anyone who reads this Oh and incase you didn't know I don't like Zachariah and I could so see him do this to get what he wants oh and I forgot last time ****Congratulations to Jared Padalecki and Genevieve Cortese I Wish you all the best and a long and happy Relationship and Marriage **


End file.
